2009
This is a list of updates that happened in 2009. January. January 2nd:Animals at large: If some of the Clint City clans were hoping the Jungo would just make a brief appearance on the city’s streets before returning to their cages, it looks like they're in for a disappointment. This week sees the arrival of six new combatants to the clan's ranks: Psylo, Somba, Dagouba, Bragh, Scotty and Boohma. The revolution has begun. Who can stop them? Get these characters in the New Blood and Cool Attitude Packs January 7th:Leveling rooms: Hello, We have noticed that some players were using the event tool to create special "leveling" rooms. The type of event created is most often OLD with only one or two point of life. We have to warn you that we don't tolerate this kind of rooms. We didn't create this tool to open rooms but to help players to organise tournaments. We had to closed some rooms and to modify this tool so it cannot be used to level up. All events which won't be tournaments but used to level up will be deleted. Thank you for your understanding. January 16th:A Force of Nature: Now that the city has got used to the Jungo and the other clans have finally accepted they’re a force to be reckoned with, it's time for Ongh – the clan’s undisputed Leader - to step out of the shadows. And he’s not alone. Five new members have joined the clan: Borss, Mindy, Radek, Sylth and Greow. At last the Jungo have found their Leader! Who can stop them now? How will the other clans react? Find these Characters in the shop’s New Blood and Cool Attitude packs. January 30th:Calm restored: Now that the Jungo are comfortably settled in the city and making the most of their new found freedom, the other clans are gradually sorting themselves out. The first to react are the Rescue clan with the arrival of the very glutinous Glosh and the ultra effective Joana, closely followed by the Ulu Watu who can now count on explosive Lucia and the very eccentric Taigo. Get these characters in the New Blood, Action and Cool Attitude packs. February February 13th:THE RETURN OF THE JET SET:'First pirates and now animals… Seeing that the situation in town is starting to get out of hand, the Uppers return to center stage and get ready to make themselves heard. In order to do that, they can now rely on the help of new recruits, Wendel and Oxen. Rather more discreet but just as effective, the Pussycats welcome two new arrivals to their ranks - Effie and Jeyn. Get these characters in the Action, Danger Packs, and New Blood packs. '''February 18th:New moderator:'Hello all ! A new moderator we have. Let's welcome Yoda_LoA Our little green friend is now ready to answer all your questions but don't torture him right now with "how to become a mod". I remind you that the best way to never be a moderator is to ask to be one May the Force be with you Yoda Welcome aboard! 'February 25th:Comic: [[Attack Below the River Clint]]Attack Below the River Clint:'For the final attack the B team are headed for Zlatar Cr’s secret base. What surprises will the scheming Uppers have in store for them? Find out in the latest episode of the Sentinel Stories. 'February 26th:Technical problem:'Hello all, We have a technical problem due to an anomaly on one of our servers. We are working on it to fix this problem as soon as possible. Don't hesitate to contact the support here: support-en@urban-rivals.com 'February 27th:Team Spirit:'The Montana are never as dangerous as when you take your mind off them. While everyone was focused on the Jungo, the Montana were hard at it behind the scenes and now they’re back and stronger than ever thanks to the arrival of new recruits, Spiaghi and Fabio. Meanwhile, the Roots, staying cool, calm and collected, welcome two new arrivals to their ranks: Amanie and Jerry. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Cool Attitude and Danger packs. March '''March 15th:Fixes and improvements (+ bonus links :)): Hi everyone, Just a quick message to let you know about some recents fixs: - if an event manager forfeit a player, it should works flawlessly from now on. - in "game" and "closed" mode, the event manager can hide the tools panel (for lisibility) - in event, long description are now display with a scrollable zone (for lisibility). - when a friend create an event or a preset, you now also get the short description in your friends feed. - you now have the option to allow kate to send you messages, even if you refuse privates messages in general. (ON by default) Also, some of you may be aware that Urban Rivals is coming to iPhone and iPod Touch! It's gonna be a free download on the AppStore, and of course, you'll be able to use your existing account on the web AND the iphone/ipod. Exclusively, for the curious, here is a sneak peak: http://img.skitch.com/20090315-xmuqdbrpynh7kmgbt54ma89ae5.jpg http://img.skitch.com/20090315-pakk992qecpgakxs1wxpjieri.jpg And if you already got one of thoses and are interrested in testing the beta version of the game, please let us know (thru customers support, mail support-en@urban-rivals.com). I cannot promess access to everyone, but I'll allow at least 5-10 players to go into our beta program. More to come about that and others stuffs Enjoy! Fraggle 'March 20th:New Hall of Fame ELO:'Hi everyone, To get the week end started nicely, we just added a new "ELO Hall of Fame". The HoF list the very best scores achieved by ELO players, with theirs names and the date of the performance. Unfortunatly, we couldn't retrieve the previous scores so we only have one week of datas as of now. Sorry about that... The page: http://www.urban-rivals.com/game/rankings/elo/hof.php Btw, we also merged the "ELO tournaments" and "ELO rankings" of the top menu into a single entry "ELO", there are now links on each section to go to the others ELO sections. Enjoy! April May June July August September October November December